In the construction of buildings and other structures a live electrical outlet is often remote from the area where workmen require electric power to operate power tools of various types. A typical example is a carpenter utilizing a power tool in a multi-floor structure or single floor areas having a long horizontal expanse. In these common construction environments electrical power tools are supplied with electricity using long extension cords connected in series, which may span long horizontal distances as well as vertically through several floors. When power cords separate under stress, time is lost and the broken connection may be difficult to locate and reestablish.
Also, in a construction environment, a series of extension cords are often threaded through openings, around corners and, under stress, separate at the weakest point which is usually where they are joined end to end. Separation at the union of two cords or at the power cord of a tool is not uncommon, thereby causing a complete shut down of electrically-powered equipment. Although locking devices have been proposed and used at the interconnection between two cords to assist in preventing separation, such devices may project radially and thus increase the transverse dimension of the cords at the connection, thereby presenting an obstacle to passing the connected cords through an opening or around a corner. When this occurs, the cords cannot be advanced until fed by hand through or around the turn or other obstacle, also resulting in lost time.
Furthermore, safety regulations in construction environments may require that a locking connector be used at the joinder of electrical cords in series in order to preclude separation under longitudinal stress and possible exposure of workers to electric shock. This could be caused, for example, by an uncoupled end of an extension cord being exposed to moisture at a construction site. This further evidences the need for an improved locking connector that provides a minimum of interference with handling and movement of serially connected electrical cords in a construction environment.